A Hero of Justice
by PrecisionInEverything
Summary: What if Shirou wasn't as stupid as he was in the Anime. What if he wasn't so fixed on saving people. What if he loved Rin with his heart. What if this story was good. Now that would be a miracle. Anyways read and enjoy.


**A Hero Of Justice**

 **Chapter 1- The beginning of it all**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own** **SHIT other than the story**

Kiritsugu sat in an hospital chair pondering what to do. He has saved this kid from the fire and is wondering should he take him

or would the kid even allow him to take him as his son. He would have to pick.A thought came to him as he remembered how he picked the kid up and put Avalon in him to save him. Tears flooded down his face and the kid was in awe that someone saved smiled and looked over to the kid as he began to stir. The kid look at him and Kiritsugu asked "Would you like to for me to adopt you ,or would you like to go to the orphanageThe kid pointed at the tall men the man just nodded with a smile on his face. Kiritsugu sat down in his room thinking, it was excited to have someone else with him at his house. It turns out that the kid ,whose name is Shirou , has a whopping 29 circuits. This is more than the average magus, but the oddest thing was that the kid was an incarnation with an origin of sword and an element of sword. The old assassin stood there wondering if he should teach the child magecraft. He remembered his fight with Kerir and thought who could take his place when he dies it's going to happen soon so he might want to train the boy. "Hey Shirou come here, "the magus killer called out. The young boy came running in as fast as he could with a grin on his face. Shirou answered happily, "Yes dad?"

Shirou brought a huge joy unto his life and he felt kind of bad if he were to bring unto the mage world, but if he don't then the war could happen again and

then countless of people could die. The old man said with a serious expression "Shirou, what do you know about magecraft?" The 8 year old look at him with a smile, "Not much

,but i do know you do it."Kiritsugu nodded then started to explain," Magecraft allows you to alter the world basically, but with a cost. You see Shirou,Mana is the energy you have inside you, but to use it you need to have magic circuits. The average magus has 20,but you have gives you a output a lot more than most."The boy stood there soaking up all he could. He always wanted to be a magus ,so he could use the powers to help continued,"First i'm going to teach you how to activate them. Close your eyes and picture a gun in your head. Concentrate on it and then picture the hammer coming down hard and firing the gun." Shirou sat there with a very concentrated look on his smiled and waited then Shirou said, "I can't do it."Kiritsugu chuckled,"It's fine go into your room and practice. "The young boy nodded and went to go do as he was told, leaving the old man with his thoughts. Mm I wonder how this will turn out.

 **LINE BREAK 3 MONTHS AFTER**

Kiritsugu stood in the back of the dojo sitting on the floor thinking of what to say. Shirou was sitting in front of him waiting patiently. After what seem like hours Kiritsugu spoke, "so you are probably wondering why I called you here."

Shirou went to say something but I was cut off. "I know you have been practicing turning on and turning off your magic circuits. So I think you are finally ready to learn how to do something with your mana.

Shirou looked excited when hearing this. He has been turning on his magic circuits and turning them off constantly.

"You will never become an ordinary mage, but you can become an unique one. You see, you are an incarnation. This means your origin and element are the same.

Kiritsugu paused and then with a serious face said, "never, I mean never tell anyone this."Shirou look confused then asked, "Why can't I tell anyone this?"

Kiritsugu looked at him with an even more serious expression. "There is this thing called the mage association. It is a bunch of Magi who should take you and dissect you apart to find out what makes you tick."

Shirou nodes then replied, "I understand now, but how do I hide my mana? How do I even since mana?"Kiritsugu smiled then said, "it's in your nose. You can smell it. This is the case for you."

Shirou started to smell the air rapidly. This made Kiritsugu smile. "I'll demonstrate"

Kiritsugu activated his magic circuits then stood there while Shirou smelled the air. "Do I smell different?"Shirou nodded then said, "yes. "Kiritsugu then asked, "What does it smell like and is it a strong scent?"

Shirou had this look on his face of heavy thinking then decided on an answer." It kind of smells like honey, and it is a small scent. If I was walking by then I probably wouldn't notice."

Kiritsugu nodded then began to think. I wonder if I cast a spell if the scent will be stronger for him. "Time alter double accel."

Kiritsugu stood there for ten seconds but in reality it was five. Kiritsugu turned off his magic circuits. This was the power he got from his dad's magic crest. It was tainted from the corrupted grail. This means that his magic circuits were damaged.

"Did the scent get stronger?"Kiritsugu asked this but already knew the answer. The young red headed boy nodded. Shirou seemed to be thinking for a second then replied, "The scent was much stronger than before, although, was that time manipulation?"

Kiritsugu nodded then said, "yes but that's not important. I can't teach you time altering because of your element and are you a one trick pony ,but that don't make you powerful. If all you have is one trick then make that trick the best thing they ever seen. "

Shirou nodded with a look of determination. "I promise to master any skills I can learn." Shirou knew he would live up to what he just said. Kiritsugu smiled with a look of pride.

 **LINE BREAK.**

After what seemed like forever, Shirou and Kiritsugu found out what Shirou can do. He was good at Structural grasp, which was useless in Kiritsugu eyes along with Gradation air aka projection also useless. If Shirou tried he could learn runes ,but Shirou says the smell is annoying. The two useful things he can do are reinforcing and alteration.

"Shirou, today was a good first day. "Kiritsugu said after finishing giving Shirou homework."Yeah,"was the only word Shirou said before going into his room to practice."I hope I can teach him enough do protect himself before I die."Kiritsugu said this to himself.

With Kiritsugu being the magus killer,there will be Magi to come after Shirou and I don't know what I would do if he died because of my previous actions. I guess I just have to have faith in the kid. Kiritsugu walked into his room and decided to lay was getting harder for the old man to live everyday.

 **LINE BREAK**

it was 5 years after the war,Shirou and Kiritsugu were sitting out under the moon talking."The moon looks beautiful tonight." Shirou smiled at his dad and said,"yeah."Then Kiritsugu face became very serious,"Shirou,i'm afraid my time as come." The young boys face was full of shock."What!" The old man's face was full of sadness as he said"Yes it is, I can feel it,but before I go,I want you to promise me that you be ok." Shirou's face was full of tears but simply nodded."Yes dad I will." The old man's face softed," know I used to have this dream that I would become a hero of justice,saving people and not letting anyone cry."

Sirou smiled then said,"I could become that for you dad,consider it done." The old man chuckled then said,"Sirou that would be nice all though that dream is impossible" Shirou's face saddened."Although you could still become a hero."The kids face brightened up."Although you can't just run around and save people you must know that some people is why you must choose the people you love over not saying that you can't save strangers is just that you put your life and the people you love over got that Shirou?" Shirou nodded and said,"I promise to not get myself killed for a stranger but still be a hero" Kiritsugu nodded then had one last thing to say, "Oh and Shirou make some friends,you don't want to live alone for the rest of your life. "Shirou couldn't speak because he could feel something about to happen. Something bad. "Shirou your the best son an old man could ask for",Kiritsugu smiled and died right there.

 **LINE** BREAK POV Shirou 1 year after kiritsugu's death

I open my eyes to find my dull quiet room. I get up and scratch my head."I probably should get ready for school."I get up then put on my Homurahara Academy uniform.I

nevered really like this uniform because it's so bland.I head for the bathroom to wash my I head for the kitchen to go make me something to eat.I make myself some breakfast then i look at my watch. I realized I still had another hour before I have to go to school.

I smiled and head for my workshop.I reach the place and open the was a huge old shed where i feel the most is a bunch of old junk from my dad's time in here.I settle down onto the carpet and sit criss crossed.I have been strengthening everything other than runecraft ever since my dad taught me how. I close my eyes and imagine a be precise I imagined a .I picture the hammer being pulled back then I mentally slam it down hard firing the gun.I say the phrase the activates it all."Trace On."

Not only did I fire the gun but I activated my magic circuits sending prana through my body.I then grab a piece of is in the shape of a rod.I close my eyes then use structural grasp on it to find the best places I can fill it with I do that i begin to reinforce it.I reinforce it so much if i put one more unit into it it would bust.I open my eyes to see it was successful then smile as I examined it. This piece of metal work break no matter what happens to it.I then decide to move on to my very specialized version of Gradation Air,or what I refer to projection.I focus on a image of the kitchen knife I used earlier to make my breakfast and project it.I felt the knife in my hand I had earlier and threw it at the wall."Thunk."

I heard the sweet sound of metal piercing wood.I get up and look at the from its position it is time to begin my walk to school.I lock the doors in my house then walk out the gate.

I begin the usual walk to school but when I was halfway there I saw a familiar girl standing there looking at the sunrise.I walk over to the girl to see who it Tohsaka stood there with her uniform was the top student at takes honors and is liked by many of the guys.I walk up closer till i'm next to her and lean on the the bench she is standing in front sunrise don't you agree?

She turns around to look at me then with a calm expression says,"You know it isn't nice to sneak up on people like that Emiya-kun." I chuckle then said,"Sorry Tohsaka,didn't mean to scare although I must ask what brings you to this part of the neighborhood?."I asked this with a smile on my face and waited for her reply."I actually live near could get there in a 10 minute walk."

I look at her with a surprised expression,"I didn't know that.I live about five minutes away from can stop by anytime you want.I would make you something to eat.I finished this and looked at her to try and read her thoughts."Hmm, I didn't know you can cook Emiya-kun."

I had a grin on my face and said,"can you cook Tohsaka?"She laughed at this then with a wicked grin said,"Emiya I bet you I could kick your butt in a cooking contest." I laugh at this and said,"bring it Tohsaka."I looked at the sun again to get the time,then turned to Rin."I think it is time to head to school don't you think so."Rin turned to me then said with a smile,"Yes Emiya I think so to ,although how did you know it was time to go."I looked at her then shrugged my shoulders."I don't really know I just always been able to get a general feel for what time it is." She then turned and began to walk toward school.I caught up with her and we continued to talk till we got to school.

I headed into school and said goodbye to Rin because we don't have the same homeroom,with her being honors and me not.I do wish to improve with me reinforcing my brain I can learn easier,but if I do that my other organs might not be able to keep up with the faster signals to my brain.I could simply reinforce my whole body i think this will work.

My brain began to drift off unto thought about things first being the subject but it got boring so I began to think about that girl thought I talked to earlier.I know she has a mask can't possibly be completely like that,but I still like her.I thought about her for the rest of the day until i saw her in the hallway.

She looked at me and said "Hi Emiya-Kun would you like to eat with me." I stuttered when replying,"Y-Yes Tohsaka."She then leaned closer to my ear and said ,"Meet me on the rooftop." I simply nodded and looked around to see everyone was staring at me and Shinji looked pissed.I watched her walk off then went to my locker and grabbed my lunch.

When the hallway finally cleared I headed up the stairs to the rooftop and opened the door.I looked around and saw Tohsaka leaned against the a building so she would be blocked from the wind.I smiled and walked toward her."Hey Rin." She looked up and smiled then said,"So we went to formal names now I Shirou I sorry to use you as a way to escape Shinji." I looked at her and laughed."It is fine Rin I wouldn't want to eat with him either."

She smiled a genuine smile and it was beautiful.I couldn't help but smile the biggest smile I ever had.I then notice she didn't have anything to eat."Rin did you bring yourself anything to eat?" She looked at me with a red face."N-No I didn't." I looked at her with a smile on my face and did the thing that any right person would do I gave her my lunch."Here Rin you can have mine." Her face grew even redder then she said,"No Shirou it's yours I couldn't let myself take your lunch."

I looked at her and thought of a simply solution."Rin then lets call it a IOW. You eat my lunch then you have to come to my house today and we can talk.I don't really have company at my house and it is nice to have someone at my house once in a while." I didn't think it was possibly but her face got even then said one simply word,"idiot." Then she took my lunch box and began to eat.I chuckled at this and sat down beside her to talk about her day.

We ended up talking about all sorts of thing that we could do at my even said she had a swimming pool that we could go swimming bell rung and we said our goodbyes then went to our classes. I had the biggest grin I ever had in my life.

Line break

I walk out of my classroom after getting my things together.I look over to see Rin coming over to me.I smile at her and my heart beat began to become faster."Hey Rin,how was your other classes?"She smiled then replied with her arms crossed,"They were easy although I was extremely bored." I grabbed my lunch box then head toward the followed closely behind.I was at the entrance when I heard a voice from behind.

"Hey Emiya since when did you and Tohsaka hang out?"I turned around to see Shinji Matou with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.I was about to say something but Tohsaka beat me to it."I don't know why a lowlife like you would care.I mean you can't even get a single good grade much less amount to something in life so if you would excuse me and Emiya-kun we will be on our way." She said all of this with a calm expression.

Shinji on the other hand wasn't very calm to say the least."You fucking bitch."He brought his hand up to go smack Rin ,but she punched Shinji hard enough to give him a bloody nose."AHhhh." He screamed in pain while clenching his just smirk and walked off. I stood there in awe then quickly recovered and made my way after I don't want to ever fuck with Rin.

When I was caught up enough with her I said to her,"Damn,Rin didn't expect that from you."She laughed at this then she said,"Do you think I overreacted?" I smirked then said,"If anyone comes at you again kick him so hard in the dick he won't be able to have kids." She smile a very passionate smile and i thought to myself I love this girl.

Line Break

We get to my house and I unlock the take off our shoes and place them near the door.I turn to her and ask"Want something to drink like tea?" She turned to me and smiled,"do you have black tea?"I nodded then went to prepare it.I grab two cups and put black tea bags in them then boiled some water.I poured the water into the cup with the tea bag in it then added sugar.I grabbed the cups and brought them to the to table. I sat in my usual spot while Rin sat in front of me.

So Rin how is school for smiled and responded with,"It is going well the honor classes are a little difficult ,but if I study I can pull out top of my class." I smirked and said,"So you're top notch huh." She smiled and a moment we sat there in silence just enjoying each other's I said"You know it is nice having someone else to keep me company." She smiled showing a feeling of similarity."You know Shirou I think you are see my dad died before the great fire and it's been kinda lonely."She had a look of sadness that Shirou mimicked."Yeah my dad died to a year is buried behind Ryudou temple,I should visit him."Rin smiled then replied,"We have a lot in common you know that."Shirou then grinned "Yeah Rin we might as well be related."

She blushed but before she could reply I said,"Yeah,Rin Emiya." I turned to look at Rin then her face was redder than anything I ever seen."Idiot! That's like saying we are married." She then hit me ,but not hard enough to hurt."Sorry Rin, I wasn't thinking like that,besides its not like you actually would marry me." Her blushed deepend,she said something under your breath and I think i messed ! I better do something to make her feel better."Alright Rin tomorrow is saturday how about this because I made you mad i'll take you to the movies." Her frown turned upside down then she said,"Fine but only because you made me mad." I laughed then had the stupidest idea,and that was to challenge Rin to game of cards.I grabbed my cards then dealt them.

I gave one card to me faced up then another to her faced up."Rin we are playing a game called blackjack or also called twenty-one.I dealt another card down to both of us."Rin don't show me your here it how the game wsneerant to get a close to twenty-one as you can but not going over.A face card is worth ten while a ace can be worth elven or rest are worth the value on the first few are practise let's say you want another card you say hit me,but if you want to keep the value you have you can say i'll stay." I turned to her to see if she understood and she had a look of determination."Rin because I was the dealer,you go first."She nodded than said hit.I gave her a card and she just smirked.I look at mine to see a five and it,alright i'll try to hit."Hit" I took a card then was a can't beat me I have twenty.I smirked then said,"So Rin you staying?" She smiled then said,"Yup! I'm so going to kick your ass."I raised an eyebrow."So you say.I guess i'll stay." I turned over my cards while Rin did had a twenty-one. I frown then looked at had this told you so face."fuck you." was all I had to say.

We played for another hour she won forty-nine times while I won twice,but we had a push five decided to try another I brought out my video games.I have got an xbox one from my kiritsugu.(See author's note below for explanation) "So Rin,lets see how you do with virtual games.I pulled out Call of Duty."So do you know how to use one of these?The face she made was looked in horror at the thing and said,"What is this?" I laugh at her reaction then move closer to her and grab her hand and place it on the controller the way you are supposed to.I grab the game and put into the console and press the start button."In this game you move using the joystick which is this.I put her thumbs on the joystick and explain how to use them to look and move. I pull her closer so my head rest on her shoulder then I put her finger on the A,B,X,Y buttons and show her how to jump,crouch,prone,reload,and switch weapons.I Then move on to the RT,RB,LB,and LB.I show her how to aim,shoot,throw flashbangs and grenades.

After the explaining is done we move onto creating a class.I sat there for thirty minutes waiting for her to look through everything and decide on her classes,but I am used to this because every person I play with takes this all is said and done we move onto a game.I go easy on her at first ,but it was so funny to see her face when ever I killed her."Rin you are the worst at this game."her face was covered with a sneer."FUCK YOU!." She screamed that so loud I thought everyone in the world herd the end I ended up going against bots with her so she wouldn't punch me. … Again. The best part is her face when I save her from an enemy that tries to kill her." I got your back Rin." I saw another bot and shot it with my smiled and then she got her first got lucky and threw a sticky grenade out a window and it hit a bot walking in front of got the last kill but I don't care. I just enjoyed the look of happiness on her face. The game ended and it showed her final kill."I DID IT! Rin yelled this and hugged me so tight I thought she reinforced her arms. Even though she isn't a ONE SECOND.I smelled praying she wouldn't notice. I set coconut, but with a hint of isn't a coincidence she is a jaw dropped to the ground with realization.

Don't worry I will just pretend I don't know until the time is right." **oh, and Shirou make some friends. "** My father's words came back to me. I made up my mind she will be my first friend.

Besides maybe we can be,how do I put this, study buddy I think is the appropriate term.

When Rin funnily let go of me I look at her and said,"Damn your strong,and smell nice."Rin blushed beat red."Fuck you Shirou.,"

"Now now watch your mouth Rin. That wasn't very lady like."Rin then punched me hard in the shoulder."Oww what was that for. "Rin smirked then answered,"For being a bitch."

I smiled then looked out the window. It was getting dark so I decided it was time to take Rin home."Rin I think it is time for me to take you home."

Rin looked out the window then sighed,"Yeah I guess so." Rin and I walked toward the door and slipped on our shoes. I went to my room and grabbed the key and my pocket knife I got from a store when I was scared to live by myself. I went back to Rin and stepped outside.

"You ready?" I asked Rin. She turned to me and said "yes," so I began walking toward her house.

 **LINE BREAK**

"So Rin,how much farther till we get to your house? I asked in a calm expression. She turned to look at me then said,"Not much farther once we are past the streetlight then take a left and your there."

I nodded then begin to take a look at my surroundings. The moon was full so I got a pretty good view of everything. I even saw an owl fly past the tree.I smiled at the nature.

"HELP SOMEONE HELP!" I heard someone scream. I turn to see a young women with her hands in the was a man next to her with a gun women tried to scream again but the man pistol whipped her.

She tried to block it with her hand but she missed and he hit her temple.I was standing there with my mouth a second I recovered ,and was left in nothing but rage.I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth.I was about to activate my circuits but didn' is right next to me and if I do she will know im a magus."GOD DAMN IT," I yelled and charged the man.

While I was charging the man Rin was charging to ,but she had reinforced her body.I turned to look at her quickly using structural grasp on her to see she had reinforced her body by twenty-five percent.I then turned back to see the attacker had his gun pointed at shot and hit something.I don't what but he had his throw the gun at me but missed,must have been out of ammo. I took out my knife and charged him. I swung and hit a wooden sword.I hit it so hard my knife stuck into the sword.I jumped back and he swung and I dogged to the left.b He then swung again the knife still stuck in the wooden sword, went through my left arm seven inches up from the wrist."AHHHHHHH'" I screamed in pain. I look at my arm then at him.I brought my fist back then punched him in the stumbled back and got brought his sword back to swing but I saw a black orb fly at him and hit him.I didn't really feel it now huh. Why is it getting hard to stand.I look at my knee. Maybe that's why. There is a huge hole with blood pouring the sudden I felt hands on my back helping my stand. I turn to look to see who this person is.

A girl who I just became friends with today. A mage that I just met. A girl who is dragging me somewhere. You know what I'm sleepy. I'm Just going to close my eyes. Why does it smell like honey. That was my last thought I had before I completely collapsed.

 **LINE BREAK**

I open my eyes to take in my surroundings, and notice I'm in a western style home. In fact I'm on a bed. I tried to raise myself up with my arms but realized that was a really bad mistake."Ah" I grunted when I fell back down onto the bed.

I lift my left arm up to examine it,by examine I mean use structural grasp on it, and see that the guy just didn't scrape me, but he stabbed thought and pulled out. I was lucky that it was only an inch cut and not my severe my hand. I then structure grasp my left leg and see a hole straight through it. Thank god Rin got me here and patched me up or I would have died.

Speaking of Rin, where is she. OK I gotta get up and go find her. I then pull myself with my good arm to the edge of the bed. I'm going to need a cane or something if I want to go anywhere. Damn it what am I going to use then. I guess I'll lean on the wall.

I then put my good foot on the floor and push myself to the wall. I hopped out the room.I look to my left and see a door,to my right is a staircase to the living room. I first got over to the other room and open it.

Inside the room is the women we saved last night. Now that I get a good look at her I recognize her. Isn't that a teacher at my school. She has brown hair, and a striped shirt. Her hair is short and she looks around her thirties. Because she is asleep, I close the door and hop to the staircase.

I go down the steps slowly so I don't hurt myself by falling down them. With my bad hand on the railing I have go go even slower. I could reinforce myself but Rin would sense it

I don't know why but running Mana through my body helps heal to.

After I finally reach the bottom, I see Rin sleeping on the couch. I look outside to see that it was six o'clock in the morning. I then quickly limp toward a chair next to the couch and sit down ,being as quiet as I can to not disturb Rin. I sit there quietly for a while until to. Started to move around. I look at her and for a minute she didn't wake up. So I turn away and start to think, but Rin this time opened her eyes.

I smiled at said, "So how do you feel now knowing you saved my life?" She turned to me and blushed but quickly had an anger sat up and smacked me. "Why the fuck are you out of bed. Your arm was cut deeply and if that's not a reason to worry about bleeding out then a shot to the leg just makes matters worse. She looked hurt but I knew she didn't mean what she said. That's not how Rin works from the time I spent with her.

I got up, even though it hurt, I still did. I limped to Rin and hugged her." Rin, you are a hero." As soon as I said this she burst into tears." I'm not a hero you are. You are the one who fought him and one. You are the one who got shot. A I did was drag your ass here and put some bandages on you. "

I smiled at her and said," That's more than enough." I then stopped hugging her and limped back to the staircase." You know it's not comfortable on the couch and it would be easier to make sure I'm OK along with the women if you sleep in the bed with me."

Rin blushed then nodded. " OK but only because I'm tired and I can't sleep well here." She came over and helped me up the stairs then led me to her room. I then climbed into the bed with her help and she did to. She got underneath the covers while I was on top.

I drifted back into sleep and didn't wake up for a while.

 **LINE BREAK**

I open my eyes and squint at the light. I move my left arm to cover my eyes and Is resulted in pain."errh, god damn that hurts." I got to get away from Rin and run mana through my body.

"Huh, Shirou are you awake?" I turn over to see Rin sitting up from her nap. I look at the sun to see about four hours have past." Yeah I am. Have you checked on our guest anyway?"

Rin shook her head no,then got out of bed and stretched." No I haven't, but I think she works at our school. I guess she was simply being robbed."

"Rin I'm getting this weird feeling that this is more than that." I sit up and get off the bed. I doesn't hurt as badly now so my body must be healing. If I could just run my mana through my body just once I'll be able to walk again.

I begin head to the women's room with Rin's help of course. I open the door and step in. The women was still asleep but I was getting tired of waiting. I took a bullet through the knee for her. She can sleep after I'm done getting answers.

I limp to her and rest my hands on the bed frame for support, then I shake the women as hard as I can. With a hurt arm that wasn't very hard. She starts to shake them finally wakes up. "Huh, where am I. Why does my head hurt. Who are you. "

I look at her annoyed then said, "listen I saved you from being killed along with that girl over there." I point to Rin and she comes forward with her arms crossed. " OK, first question why were you attack?" Rin said this with a very serious tone.

The women sat up and and sighed," My name is Taiga Fujimura. My father is Raiga Fujimura, The leader of the yakuza gang. We have been stopping crime for years, and we made another large group of criminals mad. They are called the Tempting Fate. That guy was sent to kidnap me. If I had my sword I could kill him. God damn it."

This was a lot of information to take In ,and I had to wrap my head around a damn gang that hurts kidnaps people. I must take out this gang. Taiga began to talk more about how she is the master with swords. It kinda got annoying so I decided to leave the room."Hey Rin I'm going out to get fresh air, stay here and keep Taiga company.,"

She looked annoyed by this but didn't say anything. So I decided to go outside her house. While doing this I noticed there is a boundary field around her place. Kinda like mine but different. I decide to go around three hundred feet and make an boundary field around me to cancel any magic from leaking. After I do this I imagine the hammer firing off in my head and feel the mana flow through me. I feel my leg begin to heal and my arm.

I sit there for an hour until I'm able to run again. Then destroy the boundary field. I'm really good at destroying boundary fields. My dad knew how to extremely well for some reason. Once I did this I head back to Rin's house. I walk in to see Rin showing Taiga the way out.

" If you need anything you just ask my dad and tell him your name he will help you I promise." Taiga was telling Rin this so I just smile and walk in.

" Hi Taiga are you leaving?" I ask with a smile on my face. " Yes I am, and I'll give you my dad's address and you tell him you want a reward." she said this like she was talking to her brother ,but I don't point it out and just nod. " I will stop by soon and check in on you I promise."

She smiled and then walks out the door happy. I close the door and Rin says" Finally." I smiled and walk up to her and tell her to sit down. " Rin there is something I need to talk with you about. "

She nods with a look of boredom on her face. " Sure, what is it. " I turn to her and say" I made my decision. I want you to be my first friend ,and if you are my friend I don't want to keep secrets."

She is listening now." I know what you are Rin ,and I am like you."

She had a look of confusion on her face. "Tell me Rin what do you feel when I do this. " I activated my circuits and send a wave of prana out at her. Her face pales and she had a look that I felt like I wanted to die. " I see," she said with her hair covering her eyes.

" So Emiya-kun does that mean your my enemy." I turn to her and laugh." Really Rin you know I wouldn't ever hurt you. Why do you think I said you are my first friend. Besides to live life as a Magi

is to walk with death." I said this and Rin's face went back to normal." "Why should anyone have to walk with death alone. Which is why I ask Rin. Would you walk alongside me?" I said this with as much confidence as I could and extended my hand out to her.

She smiled and put grabbed my hand and shook it. " Well Shirou you're training with me ,and I just want to say. "Shit is about to hit the fan for you."

I simply nod and realize this is the beginning of a adventure I will never forget.

 **Author's Note-SO yeah that's the first chapter. Update schedules are whenever I feel like it and if people like the story. Yes I have a Xbox. Yes that was a filler part. Yes Rin will love Shirou. So also I will do lemons in the future. I will try to make my chapters at least 5k but I will do 10k if yall want but it will take chapter will be three years before the grail war. I can't think of anything else other than review,favorite,and love NO Sakura she is just annoying and only talks about food.**

 **In Rin's mind**

He is so hot,god I want to fuck him. Maybe in a few chapters I can get in a bed with him. I hope this story gets a lot of favorites so it gets updated so I can fuck Shirou.

 **My Mind**

MWahahhahahhha now I will be the best writer


End file.
